Patience Will Lead to Freedom
by nakari ash
Summary: Loki won, he has taken over the Earth and defeated the Avengers. But, many are not taking his new rule and will not go with out a fight. Especially one girl, who will fight to have her freedom again.
1. Chapter 1

**I am completely new to this. So please don't make fun of me. I'm human, I make mistakes. I might have some typos in the story(I typed this as I'm half asleep) So sorry if I do have typos, I am very sleepy. I guess it's when my mind starts coming up with ideas when I'm ready for bed and it's late. Okay, enough of me. Everybody, My story.**

* * *

"What is it with these mortals? Do they not know when they are defeated," Loki spoke to himself as he watch the battles going on below. His follower against the rebel armies that refused to take Loki's rule over the Earth. With the Avengers casted out, defeated. Loki took over Midguard, and the world was his kingdom.

"Sire, the rebels are being pushed back," his bodyguard said to him.

Loki continued to watch fights go on. He was quite amused. "Take a few prisoners. I shall make them examples to the people," Loki ordered with an evil grin upon his face.

The guard bowed and left Loki. He set his eyes on a young girl, who was fighting in the front lines. She couldn't be more than twenty years old and she was fighting the most skilled bodyguards. She didn't show fear, only anger and rage. She wanted the Earth free. Loki watched her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, this shall be fun," Loki said with a devil like grin on his face.

* * *

Many on-lookers gathered at what used to be Stark Tower. The tower now belonged to Loki. He stood at the base, smiling at the people who protested against his rule. But, none of them dared to approach Loki, after what happened the night before, they began to fear him and his power.

"Look how far you've fallen. With your Avengers gone, who will bring you hope now," Loki said. He looked at their frightened faces, which made him so happy to see them broke. "Why do you put faith in something that is doomed to fail? What do you hope to accomplish, with these foolish mortals that have failed to bring you hope?"

His bodyguards brought five prisoners to the center. Some more beaten than others. All males, except for one, who stood at the end of the line-up, was a female. A very young female, bloody faced, tattered clothes, and long hair that was braided.

"You placed all of your hope into these fools, knowing that they will fail. Why do you do this to your own people? Your friends? Your families," he witnessed eyes widened. Families. That is how they should be punished, witnessing their loved one die. Loki looked towards the first man in line and motioned him to step forward. He was tall, thin, and afraid of what to come of him. "Do you have a family?"

The man nodded, he feared to look in the eyes of Loki.

"Are they here, your…Family?" The man gave Loki a frightened look. "Oh don't worry. I do not have plans to harm them. This is your punishment," Loki stabbed the man with his dagger. A cry was heard from the crowd. Loki let the man fall dead, then looked towards the crowd. It was a woman, his wife, along with a small child. The horror plastered on their faces, the boy will have no father, to teach him, to love him. Abandoned, Loki knew the feeling.

Loki gave his men permission to shoot the others except for the young female. Who didn't show any emotion of fear. He walked towards her, and placed his blade on her throat. Still, nothing. "What is your name," Loki asked. The girl didn't answer. Frustration set in, how dare, a low life not answer the king. Loki grew angry, "I said, what is your name, you mewling quim?"

"What does it matter? You'll kill me anyways," the girl snapped back. So much anger and rage in her voice, Loki liked that.

"I want to know the name of the lady warrior who fought so hard and yet failed to overthrow my rule," Loki said. He placed his cold hand on her face. In an instant, she smacked it away.

"You do not rule me, you are no king to me."

"Is that so? Well, I will find out your name and make you bow to me, girl!" He smacked her in the face. Then again, but she didn't do anything but continued to look forward. "You are well trained girl. How much more of this can you take?" The smacked grew harder then began to turn into punches. Soon, little cuts were forming, bleeding. Pain began to overtake her, soon she was on her knees, covering her head whenever Loki would kick her. "See? I made you bow to me. Now I will know your name girl." He stopped kicking her, but still no answer. Instead she staggered to her feet, struggling to keep her balance and spat in Loki's face.

"You are no King. You're just a small boy to my eyes," she shouted.

Loki looked at her, unmoved by what she said, but anger and rage began to build up inside him. "Is that so," he asked calmly, so calm it was scary. An evil grin grew on his face, he saw in her eyes that she was afraid. "Is your family here?"

"No."

"You lie. I know they're out there, hiding in the crowd. I see the fear in your eyes. You think you can hide it, but I found it. I found a way to break you, girl." He turned around and walked into the crowd. A path was cleared for him it was a straight like, to someone important.

Her eyes grew big, tears began to form and spill over when she saw who he pick up. Her little sister. She tried to run towards her, but she was stopped by Loki's bodyguards. Held back, she tried fighting them off, but they were too strong for her. "Chase," she cried. "Don't hurt her!"

"Chase. That is a boy name I believe. A young sister to this girl who will not give her name," he looked towards the center. The fear grew on the girls face. He pulled out a dagger from his coat and placed it on Chase's throat.

"Patients"

He stopped, a smile was on his face. He looked up and towards the center. At the girl who was ashamed that she let Loki win. "What was that?"

"My name…is Patients. Are you happy now!?"

"Very," he let Chase go. She ran up to Patients. Loki let them embrace, there was some kindness in him. Maybe Patients and Chase reminded him of Thor, the way he stood for Loki when they were kids.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Patients cried. "I won't let him to that to you again. I promise"

"What's gonna do to us," Chase said quietly. She was fighting back the tears and cries.

"I don't know," Patients said quietly. She tried so hard to fight back the tears. She could only imagine what Loki would do to them. Trying so hard not to think about it, held hugged Chase tighter.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Don't let his see that you're scared, or he'll win. Remember what grandma and grandpa taught us? How they taught us to never show fear when fight somebody bigger than us?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't be scared. Be strong, like they taught us. Okay, little girl?"

"That's enough," Loki said as he pulled the sisters apart. Loki threw Chase back into the crowd, leaving the older sister alone in the center again.

Patients tried to fight her way to her sister, but she was stopped by Loki and was thrown into the wall. She let out a terrible cry from the painful impact. Her limp body slid to the ground and didn't move.

"Patients," Chase screamed. No answer came from the body.

"You see. This is what will happen when you challenge my power! I will break each and every one of you, if you try to do what they did!"

Tears ran down Chase's face, she starred at the body that lay on the cold pavement. Blood began to pool around her head.

"Do not worry, she still lives. But you will never see her again," Loki said to chase. He walked over to the body and picked her up. "I broke this girl, and I claim her as my prize! Do well to remember, the Girl who Failed!" He disappeared with the girl in his arms.

"Patients!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you xxabiiixx for reviewing. So, I woke up this morning and was like, Did I really post that story last night!? I kind of had a panic attack, I was afraid what people might say or not even bother to read it. Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I'm trying my best to write and make the story good. I'm have no intention on being a writer or anything. Again, thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Loki watched her as she slept, closely. He waited, patiently, quietly. He was amazed at how peaceful she looked. How vulnerable she looked as she lied on the bed. It pained him that he harmed a young maiden earlier that day. After washing the blood and dirt off her face, he realized how beautiful she is. Her long black her, her deep blue eyes, and her tan skin; a beautiful young maiden indeed.

Patients began wake up. Her vision was blurred, it was dark. That was all she can comprehend. She had no idea where she was, or what happened. She wanted to sit up, but her head pained her so much she fell back to her pillow. She waited for the pain to go away bit by bit, then began to sit up very slowly. Whatever pain came, she did her best to ignore. She had worse, she told herself. Finally up, she began to look around the room. Unfamiliar, big, and dark. That was all she can think of. Her eye stopped on a dark figure standing in the shadows of the room. She closed her eyes for a long time, believing that her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she opened them again, the shadow still stood there. She gave up on trying to figure out what the shadow was. Sliding over to the edge of the bed, a voice stopped her before she made it to the edge.

"I would not try to stand after that beating you took. I can only tell you that it will not end well, my dear."

Patient stopped moving and looked towards where the voice came from. The shadow in the room began to speak to her. It was a familiar voice, ignorant, and intimidating. She knew who it was, Loki. The child who wishes to be a king.

"Consider myself warned," she said as she slid of the bed. Loki switched the light on as she tried to stand up, but quickly lost her balance. She tried to find the nearest object to catch herself with. Nothing. The wall was too far, and the room was too big and bare. Nothing was stopping her from falling face first into the ground.

Before she hit the floor, she landed on something…someone. His skin was cold, and his armor, hard. "I did warn you."

"Let me go," she shouted as she pushed herself away from him. Falling backwards on the bed, her head began to pain her again. "Why does a "High and Mighty" king waste his time on me?"

"However funny you may seem to be, I am not amused. I am king. I rule you pathetic mortals. With your heroes gone, who will you look up to now," he asked as he walked to the window.

"To people that will keep fight. Those "Mortals" need something to believe in," Patients tried to stand again. When she looked around the room. A vanity was across from the bed. A closet, night stand and a dresser. There was a door that led to a huge bathroom. "Where am I anyways? And why am I here?"

"I have claimed you as my prize," he felt Patients eyes glare upon him. "I broke you," Loki said proudly.

"I am not trophy! I'm not prize. I'm a human. I AM ME!" Patients fought back the tears, and her face began to turn red. "You don't own me!"

"Then maybe you should not have rebelled against me. Look at where it has gotten you, girl," Loki said. His devious grin disappeared. He was being serious, and getting angry at the back talk that Patients was giving him. He turned around, then moved quickly from the object thrown at him. He wasn't surprised by it at all. He looked at the wall where it had left a scratch and a mess on the floor. Then looked up at Patients who looked proud of her work. "Oh my, what a mess you made. Do not think that I will let you go because of your outburst."

"I was hoping it you hit you, until you moved."

"I know. But what would you do if the object actually did hit me? Run? Hide like the coward you are?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Throwing the lamp was as far as I got," Patients said awkwardly.

Loki laughed. He looked at the shattered lamp ad back at her. She stood straight, like she had forgotten her injury. Her face was full of anger and sadness, but under all that was a young girl, who was scared. "Rest. That injury will be troublesome if you do not care for it."

"Since when did you care?"

"I want my prize to be well cared for. Since I do own you now, Patients." Loki left. Leaving Patients in her silence. She walked towards the window, to find out that she is at the very top of Stark Tower. Stark Tower no more. Since Earth's Mightiest Heroes are defeated and scattered, Loki has claimed the tower for his own. His prize, as is Patients.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slowly getting the hang of this. Again completely new. I'm trying. And I am trying very hard to make this story good and at least readable. Please don't make fun of me. **

* * *

The sun began to rise in the East, a beautiful morning to the people of New York City. Living normal lives under Loki's rule, something that Patients will probably never have again. The sun rise didn't effect Patients as it did before she became a prisoner, a prize to Loki. To her, the dawn is the freedom that she won't have. It mocked her, she began to hate it. Sunrises were beautiful before, when she was with her family, when she was with her little sister.

Patients got little to no sleep. She spent her morning taking a long hot shower. Washing the blood and dirt that was left over. Patients looked at herself in the mirror. Finally looking at the bruises that ached. Dark spots all over her body, where soldiers hit her, where Loki beat her. Beat her only to get a name. Her body was ugly, she couldn't stand to look at herself anymore. She quickly dressed and left the steamed bathroom.

It was only 8 am, not much time passed since she took a shower. Patients walked towards the window and stared down at the people. They were living like they were before Loki took over the Earth. She envied them. They could still smile and laugh. They still had their families and friends. They still had their freedom. Patients were ripped away from her in an instant. It hurt her, it gave her so much pain. She wanted to cry. She cried enough. She would have to wait, to have her freedom back and to see Chase.

There was a knock on the door, startling Patients from her deep thoughts. She hesitated before moving towards the door. She opened the door slowly, only to find Loki holding a box. Loki walked into the room without Patients permission and set the box on the vanity. "Come right in, I don't mind," Patients said in a sarcastic voice. "Good morning to you too."

"I don't need your permission to enter a room of my own tower," Loki said. He looked around the room. Nothing changed, then he look at the scratch in the wall from the lamp. "I do hope that you have nothing to throw at me."

"I can throw that box," Patients pointed to the object on the vanity. Though she was curious what was inside, she didn't care for it.

"You would throw the gift I got for you?"

"I don't want it."

"I rather hope you do. I can't have my prize going around dressed like that," he gestured at her clothes. They were tattered, stained with dirt and blood. Her favorite cameo pants and a black t-shirt that were big and baggy on her.

"I see nothing wrong with these" She crossed her arms. "I'd rather wear these than the garbage you got me."

"The only garbage I see here, is you in those awful clothes. Bloody and covered in dirt. Why would you want to wear something like that?"

"They remind me of home." "New York? Where do you get that dirty in New York," Loki was confused. He was rather interested in Patients answer and waited.

"I'm not from New York. We moved here, not long before you came storming onto Earth. It wasn't my choice to move here, it was my sister's. Where ever she goes, I follow because I don't want her to get hurt. I can't live without her."

"Why do you care for her so much?"

"Because she's all the family I have left," she walked to the window and look down at the people. "I will do whatever it takes to get away from you," turning around and glared at him. "I will not wear whatever you got me. I refuse to follow whatever orders or commands you give me."

"Yes, you will."

"I refuse."

"I'll make you."

"Try."

That instant, his hand was around her throat, lifting her off the ground. "You will do as I say, girl!" His grip tightened, his rage grew and kept growing. Patient's vision began to blur, then darken. She tried to get Loki to lose his grip, she grew weaker and failed. Finally Loki released his grip, and let her fall to the ground. He watched her as she fought for air, watching the bruises form on her neck. "I hope you learned you lesson. Now dress!" He waited, impatiently waited for her to get enough strength to stand. Rather than wait any longer, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her, then shoved her to the bathroom with the box. He closed the door as he left.

Patients waited for the fog to go away before she stood up. She opened the box to a green Asgardian dress, along with gold armor. After looking at the clothes for a long time, Patients began to undress. Trying for hard not to look at herself in the mirror, she began to dress. The dress was green, long and a perfect fit. "How did he know that it would fit me," she asked herself as she started putting on the armor. After she finished, she realized that she was dressed in the same colors as Loki. Which made her hate the clothes even more. "That bastard," she said, she folded her previous clothes and left them on the basket. Temptation overpowering her, she looked in the mirror. Admitting the dress looked good on her. Then the marks on her neck brought her back to hating herself and left the bathroom quickly. Then found Loki staring out the window, waiting for her.

"Finally finished," He asked without looking at her. "This would have gone a lot quicker if you didn't create such trouble."

"You knew the dress would fit me. How," Patients stood by the bed. She dared not get any closer to Loki.

Loki smiled and walked towards the door. "Let's go," He held out his arm.

Patients stared at him before cautiously grabbing it. "Where are we going," she asked quietly. She didn't want to anger him anymore than she already did.

"Breakfast," Loki said as he led the way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh, trying. Trying very hard to make it good. I just finished my Loki cosplay. Just need a convention to show it off. Very happy about it. That and I got very behind on homework from my college. And my job. It's exhausting, trying to keep up with everything. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The wind blew lightly through Central Park, the warm summer air was refreshing to Patients. She would enjoy it more if Loki wasn't walking beside her the entire time. Loki was the dark cloud that ruined her day, no matter how much she tried to ignore him. She thought about what happened earlier that morning, it was traumatizing.

"What are you doing," Loki asked.

Patient's hand was at her throat, and she didn't realize it. She quickly put her arm back down at her side, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well, it was nothing," she quickened her place to get ahead of him.

Loki watched her closely, making sure she didn't try to run off. He let her be. The marks on her neck were noticeable, even from behind. The marks on her neck were full of anger and rage, and he did it. Loki harmed a young, beautiful maiden. It wasn't in his nature. "I'm sorry," he said out of nowhere. Making Patients turn around and look at him.

"What did you say," Patients asked.

Loki didn't realized at he said that out loud. Rather than say it again, he looked at her, "Patients. Why is that your name? Patients. It's quite an odd name."

"Because my mom and dad named me when I was born. Why are you called Loki? That's an odd name too, is it not," Patients asked.

"Loki was given to me by Odin."

"You see, it's the same thing," Patients said. She turned around and started walking again.

"No, it's not," he stopped and looked at Patients. She was crouched down and looking towards the pond. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the scenery. Chase loves coming here," she said sadly.

"Why is her name Chase, when it is clearly a boy's name?"

"Because, my parents named her that. Like they named me Patients. Something new. Something unique. Different. Different is good. Why would everyone want to be the same?"

"It would be simpler."

"No, it would be hard. Imagine if we were all the same. It would be chaos. People would go insane. Why not be different? You're different, just as I am."

"Do not compare me to your kind."

"I didn't. I just said you're different from me. I compared you to nothing. Like I am nothing to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I here," Patients asked.

"I do not understand," Loki was confused. He didn't understand the girl. No matter how much he tried to study her, he got nothing.

"Why. Am. I. Here. Proper English. A question. Why am I here?" She waited for an answer. But nothing was said back to her for the longest time. "Do you still not understand," she finally broke the silence. "Why do you keep me, though I am nothing but a worthless human?"

"To teach a lesson," Loki said. He moved towards where Patients sat and stood next to her. "To show that I am not one to be challenged."

"So then, why am I here? I should be dead if you were to show the people examples of what should happen. Why keep me alive and kill the others who fought beside me."

"Enough of this talk. It's pointless."

"Like me. Pointless."

"That is enough."

"Why are you avoiding the topic? Why are you trying to stop this conversation we're having," Patients stood up and looked in the eyes of Loki.

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Where are we going," Patients had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Back to the tower."

"So you can lock me back up. So am I going on daily walks like we did today? Like a dog? I thought I was your prize. Your trophy. Now I'm a dog? Some sort of pet to you now?"

"Will you shut up," Loki began to grow annoyed with the girl. He continued to drag her along. Rather than waiting for his transport, he decided that magic would be the quickest way to get back to the tower. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Patients.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing," she tried to push him away. In that instant, a flash of light surrounded them, then disappeared. Patients began to feel sick and dizzy. "What," she said weakly. Loki let go of her and let her collapse to the floor.

"Finally, a way to get you to be quiet," he said as he watched her. She lost her color and couldn't find enough strength to sit up anymore. She laid on the floor, sleeping. Looking peaceful.

"I admire your spirit, Patients. Always fighting. I would have loved to known you if you were of Asgard." he walked to her body and picked her up carefully. He carried her back to her room and gently laid her on the bed.

"I am sorry for causing so much pain for you. Separating you from sister. Hurting you. In a way, you are like me. We both go through so much pain but still keep on fighting. I guess that is why I am fond of you," he said quietly. He placed his hand on her head. "You are very beautiful. With a beautiful name. I want to keep you from the harm of other worlds. That is why I keep you in this tower, under my watch. Something big is going to happen, and I do not want you to get hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Kalsife for reviewing. Don't you just love when you are ready to fall asleep then BAM! An idea pops into your head and you quickly write/type it so you don't forget it. So anyways, Chapter 5 peoples. Enjoy.**

* * *

"How long has Loki had this girl," Fury said. He was looking through the files of Patients.

"According to out men, just one day," Agent Hill said. "She's clean. Nothing on her. No police records, no anything. Just a normal girl."

"Why is she with Loki," Fury asked, slapping down the file on the table.

"Why? Are you jealous of said girl? Do you want Loki for yourself," a voice was heard from the hallway.

"Stark," Fury said, angry at the comment that he received from Tony.

"Apparently, she and a small group of people tried to overthrow Loki. He killed them all and kept Patients…as a prize," Agent Hill began to read off the report. She ignored Tony as he walked in.

"Why not just kill her, like the rest," Tony said as he pulled out a chair. He made himself be a part of the meeting. "What makes her so special," as he took the file from Hill. He looked through the pages, quickly skimming through, memorizing all the important notes. Then he stopped at a picture of Patients, "Oh, now I see why he wants her for himself. That's such an odd name. Patients Levi. 21 year old female. Black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. And no crime record. Everyone dead in her family, except her sister. Chase Levi. 18 year old, and no crime record again. What does he want with her?"

"We don't know," Hill said. "She an idiot for going against Loki. Not even you guys could take him down."

Tony looked down at the floor. He let down the Earth. "Even so, an idiot can make a big change in the world. This girl has guts. Does anybody else know?"

"So far just you," Fury said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to the girl," Stark said as he left the room.

* * *

"Dinner is prepared. Come down whenever you see fit," Loki said to Patients.

"How long was I asleep? And how did I get in here," Patients ran her hand through her hair. She looked around the room. "I don't remember anything."

"I will explain everything at dinner." Loki left the room. Leaving Patients to herself.

It was dark out, Patients has been with Loki for one whole day. One day without her sister. Tears began to spill over, the thought of Chase being on her own. "Dammit. Stop thinking that way!" Patients commanded herself as she wiped away the tears. "Beautiful. With a beautiful name. Why would I dream of Him saying that to me."

It was nearly 6 pm, Patients walked into the bathroom and took a fast shower. She didn't want to keep Loki waiting any long. She placed her hair in a ponytail. She wanted to change back into her clothes, but they were gone form where she placed them. "What the Hell?" She looked all over the bathroom and the bedroom, they were nowhere to be found. With no choice, she began to put on the dress and the armor, then left the room.

Loki was stand on the balcony, observing all of New York. The night lights lit up the night sky, no stars were seen. He turned around and saw Patients entering the room, watching her movements. She had no idea that he was out on the balcony, so he enjoyed it. The way she walked, the way she stood tall, her hair, blacker than the night sky, her deep blue eyes that were easy to get lost in. Her strength, courage, her beauty. Why would such a beautiful woman want to fight? Rather to have Patients wait any longer, Loki finally spoke, "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come down."

Patients jumped. She looked towards the balcony and saw a shadow figure standing outside. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Loki said as he walked in. "Right this way." Loki held out his arm, smiling when Patients grabbed it.

They began to walk towards the dining hall, where there was a table set up just for the two of them. Loki pulled out a chair and waited for Patients to sit down, finally she did. He pushed her in and took his own seat across from her.

"Where are my clothes," Patients asked.

"Such a lovely conversation starter," Loki chuckled.

"Where are my clothes," she asked again.

"I thought it best to dispose of them. They were dirty and torn. Something a lovely maiden should not wear," Loki explained.

"I don't care what you thought of them. I want them back."

"I am afraid that is not possible."

"Why not?"

"I do not know where they are. For all we know, they are probably in the harbor by now."

"You're an asshole."

Loki laughed at her. "I do admire your spirit, Patients."

"I heard you say that before," Patients said. "I heard you say that to me before."

"Sorry?"

"I had dream. You told me I was beautiful, and I have a strong spirit and that I'm always fighting. Why would you say something like that?" Patients looked at him, she wanted answers from Loki.

"I am sorry, but I said no such words. It was only a dream, was it not," Loki lied. She was right, he did say those words to her.

"What happened? I remember being in the park, and you wanted to leave suddenly. Then waking up to you watching me sleep. You're creepy, why would you watch me sleep?"

"So many questions. Does your mind ever stop," Loki looked at Patients, who finally stop talking and waited for Loki to explain everything. "I used magic to get us to the tower, rather than wait for the transport. It was quicker. I used magic before, but you were unconscious at the time. It was too much and you passed out. I carried you to your quarters and stayed to make sure you were alright. You did not take to the magic very well," Loki explained. He laughed at Patients face, who was trying to process everything he said. "Did that answer your questions?"

Patients thought of everything he said. Thinking it all through. He didn't miss a thing, basically answering all the questions she threw at him. "Yeah, pretty much. Thank you," she said as she took a drink of her water.

"Now I have a question for you," he waited for Patients to put her glass down. "Why would a young maiden like you fight?"

"I thought we been through this last night?"

"Yes, but I want to know more. If you just moved to New York, why would you fight?"

"My sister wanted to live here. She thought it was a beautiful place," Patients said. She looked down at her wrist, there was a bracelet that chase had made for her when they were kids. "I wanted Chase to live in a place where it made her happy. Then you took over. I want my sister to be happy."

"So, that is why you fought, for your sister's happiness?"

"Yes. Did you ever fight for something? For Thor?"

"Do not mention that name," Loki commanded, making Patients jump.

The food finally arrived, it was placed in front of them. A well-cooked steak, with mashed potatoes and vegetables. It smelled so good, Patients couldn't wait to take her first bite. The waiter poured glassed of wine and set them on the table. Giving a final bow, the waiter left the two on their own.

"Enjoy," Loki said.

Patients began to eat. The steak was delicious. Cooked to perfection. The potatoes were great as well, but not nearly as good as the steak. The vegetables, Patients could care less. It amused Loki, watching Patients, enjoying the meal.

"What is wrong with the carrots," Loki asked.

"I don't like carrots. I hate them," Patients said with no enthusiasm, which made Loki laugh. He also began to eat.

"I wish to know more about your family," Loki asked half way through dinner, breaking the silence.

"I wish for you to never ask such a question," Patients said with a mouthful.

"Oh, do not talk with food in your mouth. It makes you less attractive," Loki scowled. "Tell me about your family."

"They're dead. That's all." Patients took a sip of her water, rather than the wine.

"What is wrong with the wine?"

"I don't drink alcohol. I never had a sip of alcohol in my life," she explained as she set the glass down. "Do have any Pepsi? I haven't had a Pepsi for days now."

"Pepsi?" A look of confusion appeared on Loki's face. "What is Pepsi?"

"Seriously? You don't know what Pepsi is?" The expression on his face explained it all. "It's a fizzy drink. Sweet. Full of sugar. It's very good. I love Pepsi."

"Are you finished," Loki said as he pointed for her plate. It was almost cleaned, all that was left were the carrots that were not even touched. Patients nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that she finished her plate before Loki. "Good. Fancy a stroll through the park?"

"Again?"

"Yes. I wish to know more about you. I find you quiet interesting, and so that you can find this Pepsi that you spoke of," Loki got up and walked towards Patients, offering his arm again. She grabbed it cautiously. "Do not worry, no magic this time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking forever for the next chapter. I had writers block and I pulled a full week and did some double shifts at work. That explains how I spend my spring break. Work, Work, Work. Anyways, moving on. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That is disgusting," Loki said. He looked at the can as if it was a disease. "Why would you drink such a beverage? It is the most horrible thing I have ever tasted."

Patience nearly choked on her drink from laughter. The face that Loki made as he took his first sip. He looked at the can as if something were to jump out and attack him. Loki walked towards a trash can nearby and threw the can away.

"Aw, what a waste. You didn't even give it a change," Patience said sadly, as she walked by the garbage can. "You could've just given it to me." She looked up at Loki and smile.

"Okay, you have found this … Pepsi. Are you satisfied now," Loki asked.

"Very. Thank you," Patience began walking ahead of Loki while taking a sip. He began to follow closely behind. She smiled and laughed, it made him happy.

They walked in silence for a long time, Patience finished her Pepsi and walked in a slow pace, enjoying the night summer air. She was savoring every moment of freedom she had. She began to think about her sister, how lonely she must be, how worried she had to been. All the horrible thoughts that ran through her mind made her smile disappear.

"I was rather enjoying your smile, why did it go away," Loki appeared beside Patience.

"What smile? I wasn't smiling."

"You're a terrible liar. I seen that smile. What made it disappear?"

The terrible liar comment insulted Patience. "Why do you care if I smile or not?"

"I enjoy seeing you happy," Loki said truthfully.

"You are the Father of Lies. You don't enjoy seeing me happy, you enjoy seeing me suffer. I'm trapped, like a caged bird. Longing to fly again, but never shall."

"So dark and depressing. I'm starting to like you, Patience," a devious grin appeared on Loki's face. "So tell me about your parents." Patience didn't say a word. Loki waited, but they kept walking. Not a word was said for a long time. "Patience, please."

What he said surprised Patience, he wanted to know. He had been waiting all this time, wanting to know more about her.

"It's a very long story."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Why are you so interested about my family and my past?"

"Because, it must be such a heavy burden for you to try to be happy over all the troubles you went through. You keep it hidden, but the weight grows and soon, it'll be too heavy for you to deal with on your own. I only wish to see you smile and be happy." Everything Loki said, came from the heart. He really wanted to see Patience smile, it made her more beautiful.

"Wow, that most sounded like you actually care for this girl," a voice came from above.

Loki grabbed Patience and pushed her behind him. Patience looked in the sky and seen Iron man, hovering in the air, looking down at them. Fear shot through her body. If they were to fight, she would be caught in the middle of it all. She thought of all the destruction of New York when the Avengers fought Loki for the very first time. The lives of many people were lost, and more would die is they were to fight right now.

"You gotten soft, Reindeer Games. Since when did you care for anybody?" Tony asked. Loki said nothing. "Fine, are you, Patience Levi," he asked. She gave a small nod, "Good, because we need to talk."

"I don't think so," Loki pulled Patience closer to him, until she was leaning on his body. His armor began to appear on his body through his magic.

"Please don't fight," Patience whispered so that only Loki heard her.

Loki looked back at Patience, she was scared. Trembling, and overwhelmed by fear, she began to cry. "I will not fight with her near. What do you wish to say to Patience?" Loki asked.

"She needs to come with me. Didn't I mention that I'm here to rescue her as well," Tony said from above.

"You will not be taking her," Loki said. He didn't want anyone to take Patience away from him. He was fond of the girl. He wanted to protect her at all cost.

"Fine," Tony lifted up his arm and was preparing to fire.

At that second, Patience placed herself in front of Loki. "Please don't!" Tony moved his arm in time. The shot when right passed Patience and Loki and into the pond.

"Move it, girl," Tony shouted.

"No! I won't let you start a fight because I don't want more people to die," Patience shouted. She starred at the man for a long time, not moving, not even breathing. She didn't take her eyes off of Stark. "If you have something to say then say it."

Iron Man didn't say a word to her. He knew Patience was right. If they started fighting, all the people around them would die, like before, when they first fought Loki a month ago. He let down the people of New York and of the world. Iron Man looked towards the dark sky, and blasted off. Patience watched him disappear in the distance. She wanted to go with him, but Loki would fight to get his prize back. He would even kill millions to get her back. As soon as he was gone, her legs gave out.

"Why did you do that?"

She realized that Loki was still standing behind her, but she didn't say anything to him. She began to hyperventilate, Patience did her best to calm herself down, but the thought that another war would've started just for her. All the lives that would've been lost, it made her sick. She didn't care if Loki seen her throw up her dinner.

Loki watched her, he never looked away from her. It pained him to see her so sick, so upset. "Come now," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go back to the tower." He held out his hand, slowly, Patience grabbed his hand and let him help her up.

Loki wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean against him so that she doesn't fall over. A black car was waiting where they left it. Loki would rather use magic to get back to the tower faster, but in Patience condition, he didn't dare too. The car took off as soon as they got in. Patience leaned her head against the window, watching the bright buildings go by. She knew Loki was watching her, but she didn't care. For the whole trip, Loki never took his eyes off of Patience.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Loki still has the girl," Hill asked.

"Well, obviously she's not here," Stark said. "Otherwise I would be asked her to dinner right now. She is even more gorgeous in person."

"Enough of your jokes, Stark! Why is this girl still why the enemy," Fury shouted. "And why have you failed to bring her back?"

"Because she refused to. She placed herself between me and Loki. She wouldn't move. Patience knew that if I took her from Loki, he would put up a fight. There were a lot of innocent people around that could've gotten caught in the middle of it. Loki got himself a good shield," Stark explained.

"What is this about Loki," Thor asked as he walked into the room. "What of my brother?"

* * *

Patience sat on the couch, trying to process what happened the night before. The sky began to grow lighter in the East. Patience didn't pay any attention to it. Patience sat in the one spot all night, not even moving an inch. Not even trying to sleep. How could she sleep, Iron Man showing up out of nowhere, threatening Loki. She had thought the Avengers had gone away for good. It gave her hope, but at the same time, fear. This time, the battle could be far worse that before.

"Are you feeling better," a voice came from behind making Patience jump out from her deep thoughts. "Sorry." Loki walked to the balcony doors and starred at the city watching the sun rise for the longest time. "We need to leave this city," he said as he turned to Patience, he can tell that she rejected the idea. "If we don't leave, they'll keep coming."

"You can go. I'm staying," Patience said.

"I think not."

"Why? So you can use me as a shield?"

"I have no intention of using you as a shield."

"You don't need me then! I am not a part of this," Patience shouted. She felt the anger grow inside her. "I didn't wish to be a part of this!"

"You became apart of everything when you failed to over throw me."

"You took me away from my sister!"

"You have done that yourself."

"I only wanted to live happy and free!"

"And look at the result of your foolish dream. You are here, under my rule as my prize. You have no one to blame but yourself for your troubles."

"Shut up! Just. Shut. Up," Patience shouted. Tears began to trail down her face. Anger, sadness and fear overwhelmed her. She bit down on her lip, hard, until she began to taste blood. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why me? What do you see in me!? Why are you putting me through this Hell!? Why! Me!" Loki didn't say anything. He was unmoved by her shouting. "Why me? TELL ME!" Patience couldn't wait any longer. She walked up to Loki and smacked him in the face as hard as she can. She screamed, loudly and in pain. Swearing under her breathe. Holding her hand, it was swollen already, turning purple and blue. All the bones were shattered.

Loki didn't move an inch. He didn't even try to dodge Patience's hand. He watched her cry, he listened to her scream in pain. He walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from him.

"Stay away from me," Patience managed to say through the pain. "Just stay away from me." She was trying to be strong, but she couldn't help but cry.

"No," Loki said sadly. "Let me see your hand." He held out his hand, and waited. "Patience, please." Patience heard the sadness in his voice. She looked at his hand, placing her injured hand there. "Thank you," he said. Loki looked at her hand, feeling it throb. Accessing the damage that was done to it. "Come with me," Loki said, helping Patience up on her feet and walked her to the kitchen.

Patience sat at the table and waited for Loki to come back. She couldn't move her hand, when she tried, pain shot through her. She fought back the tears that kept coming. Loki walked through the doors with ice and bandages. He placed them on the table, pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"Let me see your hand," he commanded. Patience lifted up her hand carefully and let Loki hold it. "Now, this my sting a bit," he used his magic to heal the broken bones. His grip tighten around her hand as Patience tried to pull it away. "There. The bones is healed but it will be sore for a while," Loki explained to Patience. He placed her hand in the ice and left it there. "Leave it there for a bit, then I'll bandage it."

It was quiet between them. They sat there for long time, not a word was sad. Patience kept her eyes away from meeting Loki's. The same thoughts went through her head. The worries about Chase, now a new one cycled through. The thought of leaving New York, leaving her sister for the first time. Chase wouldn't know that she has left. She wondered where Loki will take her. Where they will travel to.

"I do admire your spirit, Patience," Loki finally broke the silence. "You're always fighting for something, even though you know you will lose. Why?"

Patience sat that and thought of what she should say. "Everyone has something to fight for."

"What do you have that you are willing to fight and die for?"

"For freedom," Patience looked into Loki's eyes. "Chase is the only family I have left and I would die for her to live free. She's deserves to live a happy life. After everything we've been through, Chase deserves to be happy."

"Everything you've been through," Loki repeated. "I do not understand. Why do you try so hard to hide your past?"

"I heard rumors that you can read anyone's minds with your magic."

"But, I cannot read yours."

"Why not? You can read anyone's mind, can't you?"

"You fill your mind with worried and other thoughts that it blocks me from going any further," Loki explained. He tried so hard to get inside her head, but each attempt failed. "Even when you sleep, I cannot read your mind. Patience, please tell me why you keep me from your past?"

"Why is it so important to you anyways?"

"Because, I only wish to know more about you. I want to know why to try so hard to forget about the memories that mean a lot to you."

Patience sat in silence for a long time. Loki wouldn't give up. Since she's been with him, that was all he would ask about her, and he'll keep asking her to tell him. "I told you, it's a very long story," Patience told him, finally giving in.

Loki grabbed Patience's arm out of the ice and held it. "We have all the time in the world," he said with a smile on his face. Loki began wrapping her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to write Patience's past in her point of view. Easier that way. Honestly, I'm a bit scared for this chapter. So, please tell me how I did. I kinda thought it was s bit too dark, but yeah... I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

My name is Patience Cole Levi, I'm 20 years old. I'm the middle child of three. Being the middle child, people don't pay any attention to you. They mainly focus on the oldest or the youngest. I didn't mind, though. I had an older brother, his name is Jensen. He would be 26 right now. My little sister, Chase is 18.

We grew up in a small town. Nice, quiet, peaceful. Chase and I, we would run around the town, pretending to go on adventures, fighting monsters, looking for buried treasure. Jensen would chase us around, pretending to be the monster we would fight. He didn't care if he was made fun of by his friends. He never cared about being cool or anything like that. He spent his time looking after us. He would tell us stories and we pretend that they were real. That was when we were little and still believed in fairy tales. Growing up, we believed that life would be simple and easy. We were idiots.

Our parents were alcoholics. My dad mainly. He get so drunk, he couldn't remember what he did the night before. My mom always talked about living and taking us with her. But she never did. She stayed so that we can be a family. She told us not to worry about it, because it's not our fault that they drink. It's the worlds. When they passed out, Jensen would carry them to bed. When they fought, he tried so hard to keep us laughing.

One night, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mom and Dad were fighting, they were more loud than usual. Then just my luck, things started to get thrown right when I got to the sink. I remember it so when like it was yesterday. I was eight years old. Jensen was 14. Chase was only five. Glasses shattered against the walls. The table was flipped over, food all over the ground and bottles flew through the air.

I was trying to get the other room. Jensen came running in and protected me with his body. He picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen. He was bleeding from a bottle shattering on his head. I remember his face though. He was scared, but he was strong.

He told me, "don't worry. It's my job to be protective and take care of you and Chase. That's the job of big brother." Then he smiled. Jensen packed a bag with our clothes, got our shoes on and left. He carried Chase and held my hand as we walked to our grandparents.

The next morning, we went back to the house. It was a mess. Mom and Dad were asleep on the bed. Jensen told us we can play after we help clean up the mess. Chase and I picked up books, movies, pictures, anything that wasn't broken. As Jensen cleaned up the broken glass. We played as promised when we finished. Trying to forget what happened the night before and moved on. For a while, no fights that big happened. Until I turn 12.

Chase and I were in the family watching TV and doing my homework. Then dad comes in, shouting and yelling at me. I didn't do anything and Chase started to get scared then cried.

"Stop crying," Dad shouted. He only made her cry more.

Mom comes into the room and yells at dad for yelling at us. Another fight broke out again. Soon things went flying through the air. I grabbed Chase and ran to a room and locked the door. The shouting grew louder and louder. Soon, I started smelling smoke. I opened the door and a fire already growing big, mom and dad were still fighting. I closed the door again and ran to the window with Chase. Jensen pulled into the drive way from work.

He ran over as fast as he could, he couldn't open the front door. "Jensen! Jensen," I shouted from the window. He ran over. He was crying. It was the first time I seen him cry in my life.

"Give me Chase," he shouted. I lifted her out the window. "Go wait by the tree. And stay there," he told her. "Your turn!" I climbed out and we ran to the tree where Chase was. "Wait here," he told us. Then he ran to the house, kicked down the door to look for mom and dad. But by then, the fire consumed the house. Jensen came running out, with no one. I knew, mom and dad were gone.

We went to live with our grandparents. Chase had nightmares of the fire almost every night. But time went on, Jensen was in college. Chase and I were in high school. Sometimes, Chase would disappear, Jensen and I would find her at the gravestones of our parents. We were never the same after that fire. We never played anymore. We grew up but we learned the hard way that life is never simple. It was never easy. It was never like the fairy tales that Jensen told us when we were little. We were idiots.

"So, graduation is next week, huh? Nervous," Jensen asked me. "You after you'll face plant on the stage?"

"Why? Is that what you did when you graduated," I said. I was nervous. "I only wish mom and dad were here though."

"Yeah. Well, they would be proud. I'll be there, though," Jensen said. He gave me a smile like he used to when we were young.

"You promise?"

"Yeah! Me and Chase will be waiting for you to trip," Jensen joked.

"Whatever! Chase will be the one to trip. Right Chase?"

"I didn't trip over a bug like you did last week," Chase said from the kitchen.

"Shut up…I didn't want to hear it go squish when I step on it, okay? And I was wear my favorite pair of shoes, I didn't want bug guts all over it!" They laughed me. I was embarrassed. "But, I'm serious Jens. You promise you'll be there?"

"Of course I will be. That's what big brothers are for. I am always there to protect you and to embarrass you," he told me. He hasn't said that to me since the fire. "I gotta go now to work now. See ya later!"

"Bye, Jens," was the last thing I said to him.

Later that night, a police car pulled up to the house. Lights were on, but the siren was off. Jensen hasn't come home yet form work. He always comes home. The officer told us that Jensen died in a car accident earlier that evening. Our grandparents hugged Chase tightly. While I ran off into the night, screaming and crying. I didn't believe the officer. He promised me that he would always be there for us, protect us. I ran, for a long time. Until I ended up at mom and dad's gravestones.

"Why!? Damn it! Why us," I shouted to the sky. "First my parents! And now my brother! Why are you doing this to us!?" I continued shouting, like I was waiting for answer. I don't know from who or what. But I sat there all night, until Chase found me early that morning.

"Grandma and Grandpa are worried," she said to me.

"How did you know I would be here? How did you find me," I asked. My voice was almost gone, from the shouting and screaming.

"I come here when I'm sad or upset. I ask mom and dad for advice. But I never get an answer," Chase said sadly.

"Yeah, I didn't either."

We sat there in silence for a long time. I ran out of tears to cry and so did Chase. The warmth of the sun shined on our backs but the morning wind kept us cool.

"He promised. Jensen promised that he would be here, to protect us."

"I know."

"He promised to be at my graduation."

"I know."

"…Why us? This was supposed to be the greatest week of my life."

"Patience…bad things happen to people. Didn't we learn that a long time ago?"

"Why do bad things happen?! Tell me that!"

"I can't. But we need to stick together. We're all we have left. Grandma and Grandpa won't be around for very long," she said sadly. It was true. Our grandparents were growing older. "Jensen wouldn't want us to be sad. He would want us to graduate and get on with our lives. Patience…promise me that we'll get out of this town after I graduate. And just be happy. I don't want to be sad anymore. I've been sad since the fire. Mom, Dad and Jensen would want us to be happy that we have each other."

I processed everything Chase said to me. I thought everything through, carefully. "Where do you want to go," I asked her.

Chase thought for a bit before answering. "New York."

"Alright. I promise. We'll start a new life in New York. A happy life. For you."

The two years went by fast. Grandma and Grandpa passed away in Chase's senior year of old age. They were happy. They loved us. Before we left for New York, we went to visit our family. Told them where we were going. We promised that we would try to visit every now and then. Then said our good-byes. I gave one final look to Jensen's grave, then made I promise to myself and him. To protect Chase like he protected us as we grew up. Isn't that what older siblings are for?


	9. Chapter 9

"So we lived here in New York for about a few weeks after we moved. My friend from high school told us we can live with her, until we find a place of our own. Then you come storming onto Earth, nearly destroying New York a month ago. Chase said it's not a life she wanted to live under your rule," Patience said. Loki listened closely, he loved the way she told her past. Such detail and sadness she had to live with. "I found a group of people who wanted you dead for taking over New York. I joined them. Chase said it was a bad idea. But I couldn't accept you here ruling over our lives. Turns out she was right."

Loki waited for more, but the tale has reached its end. Patience's hand was wrapped nicely and it was nearly noon. Breakfast has been brought to them, but they never took a bite. Loki hasn't said a word the whole time. He didn't question anything, Patience explained it all. He felt sad for her, though he didn't show it. "That's such a story," He finally said. He got up and walked to the window and looked out to the city, like he always does.

"Are you satisfied," Patience asked. She began poking her cold eggs on her plate.

"Very. You have been through a lot. I can see why you hide it away, now. But it's better to remember the bad memories," Loki said.

"Why?"

"In a way, they make you stronger. That is why you faced me with no fear, until I mentioned your sister."

"How did you know I had a sister?"

"Why else would you be fighting? Everyone else had family there and so did you. I read your mind when I killed those men. The only thing that was being repeated over and over, Chase. And you were staring at one person in the crowd of many. A young girl."

"If you read my mind then, why couldn't you now?"

"Like I said, worries and other thoughts blocked it all. I do feel for you, Patience. You had so much happen to you but you keep on moving forward. In a way, I envy you," Loki turned around and gave Patience a sad smile.

"Wait, what? You envy me? Why," Patience asked. She was confused by what he had said.

Loki turned his back to her and continued to stare at the city. "Now, go get ready. We are still leaving. I say, we go to London."

"Another city for you to destroy," Patience got up and walked to the door, but stopped. "Please, can I tell my sister where I'm going, can I see her?"

"So that you can tell her good-bye?"

"No, I never say good-bye to anyone anymore. That was the last thing I said to Jensen. Just to tell her not to be scared and to be strong," she told him. Loki turned to her and gave a silent nod, making Patience smile. "Thank you." Then she left Loki in his silence.

* * *

"Patience," a girl shouted from the black car. She hopped out and ran to Patience, hugging her tightly, silently crying so that Loki can't hear her.

"Hey," Patience wrapped her arm around her sister, happily crying. "Hey, hey. Don't cry."

"I was worried," Chase cried.

"I know. I know. But look, I'm okay. See," Patience pushed her Chase away from her.

Chase looked at the dress and the armor Patience was wearing. Then she noticed the bruised hand mark on her neck, and her wrapped arm. "What happened? What did He do?" She glared at Loki who was watching very closely. "I will kill him if he even tired to rape you I'll_"

"No," Patience cut her off. "No, none of that happened. The bruise on my neck happened when I refused wear this,' she said, gesturing to the dress. "And the arm…I did that myself. I tried punched him in the face and…shattered my hand this morning."

"You shattered your hand? By punching him in the face," Chase asked in disbelief. "The guy doesn't even have a mark on his face...I like the dress though."

"As do I," Loki said from behind. Patience pushed Chase behind her then placed herself between her and Loki. "Do not worry. I have no intentions to harm the young girl. Have you said your good-byes, Patience? Because we really need to get going."

"If you hurt her again," Chase pushed Patience out of her way and marched to Loki, getting ready to punch him. "I'll kill you!"

"Chase," Patience grabbed her sister in time before she could hit Loki. "Enough! That won't work. Trust me, I tried."

"As for killing me, there is a line. So you'll have to wait like the rest," Loki sassed. Chase went towards Loki again, but was held back.

"Damn it, Chase that's enough," Patience pushed her back. "Stop!"

"Where is he taking you?"

"London."

"Can't you stay?"

"Convincing him failed," Patience said as she looked at her wrist. "He refuses to let me free. I'll have to wait, until the right time. Patience, right?"

"But he's using you as a shield, Patience. So that the Avengers won't get anywhere near him."

"Don't you think I know that," Patience looked towards Loki, who was waiting very quietly. "Chase, I promise I'll be back. Okay? But I have to go before he gets angry and throws me to wall again."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I hope I'm not stuck with him for too long, because I'm starting to think he looks cute," the two girls looked at each other and started laughing. Then Chase looked at Loki. His pale face, blues eyes and black hair. The way he spoke, made him very handsome.

"Yeah, he does look kinda cute when he's not evil and destroying a city or anything," Chase stopped laughing and tried to hide the tears. "Pleases, don't leave me."

Patience wrapped her arms around her little sister and let her cry. "I don't really have a choice." The hug lasted for a long time. Both girls cried, silently. Patience was the first to let go and gave a sad smile. "Later, sis." Then turned around and walked towards Loki.

"Bye, Patience," Chase said to her. Patience turned quickly turned around and stared at Chase when big eyes. Fear began to grow inside, that one word. The last word she said to her older brother. Then Loki grabbed her and forced her onto the plane. She ran to a window, and didn't take her eyes off her sister, believing that it would be the last time she would see her. Chase seen her in the window and starting waving her arm high in the air. Patience waved back as tears slid down her face and landing on her wrapped hand.

Chase stood where Patience left her. Watching the plane leave with her sister. Further, further, until it disappeared in the horizon. Alone, Chase turned around and walked away. The black car was gone, leaving Chase at the airport. Instead of taking a cab home, she walked. It took all day, but it gave her time to think. To think of how to get Patience free form Loki. It was late afternoon before she made it to the apartment.

"Chase," a voice called from the back.

"It's me Stacy. Sorry, I forgot to call you and my ride just left me at the airport," Chase said.

"You have visitors."

Visitors? Quietly, Chase pulled out her knife from her back pocket and slowly walked into the living room. In the room, Stacy was sitting on the couch looking at the window, where a man stood waiting for her.

"Chase Levi, we need to talk," the man said.

"Who are you?"

"Nick Fury, and we need to talk about your sister and Loki," he said turning around and looking at the knife Chase was still holding. "Please put the blade down."

Slowly, Chase moved to the couch where Stacy sat quietly. She had forgotten about her. "What about my sister? Why could you come and talk to her at the airport? Or a few days ago when she was taken?"

"Because Loki would have known we were coming," another voice came from the kitchen. The man come out, surprising Chase. "We need you to come with us," Steve Rogers said to her.

"Why? To keep me under your control? So that I don't cause trouble?"

"So that we can take down Loki," Fury said. "We need your help, because you and your sister are the only link we have to bring his rule to an end."

Chase placed the blade on the table and sat down on the couch, "I'm listening."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a while. Finals were coming up and guess what!? I am graduating from community college and moving to a university! Whoo! I just don't know what university I want to go to. Anyways, again very sorry it took forever. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The plane was silent. Not a sound was made, Loki sat and starred out the window. Patience was sleeping cross the aisle from Loki. Curled up in a ball, using her arm as a pillow, and the dress kept her warm. She was quiet, peaceful looking. Calm breathing, a small smile appearing on her face every now and then. She was having a good dream. Sometimes Loki couldn't help but watch her sleep. She looked like a child; small, vulnerable and fragile.

"Would like anything, sir," the flight attendant asked Loki.

"Umm, yes, a glass of wine," Loki said. He quickly looked away from Patience and looked to the window.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, do you have…pepsi?"

"Umm…yes, sir, we do," the flight attendant said. "Might I ask why you would like pepsi?

"Oh, it is not for me, but for the girl. That is her favorite beverage," he told the woman. Loki looked at Patience, who was still in deep sleep.

"I will get it right away," the woman bowed and walked away.

Loki stood up to stretch his legs. He looked down at Patience, he didn't want to wake her from her peaceful sleep. He reached down and gently shook her shoulder. "Patience, wake up."

Patience opened her eyes, blinked a couple times and rubbed them. She sat up and stretched her arms out and let out a long, loud sigh. She looked up at Loki who was watching her, giving her a soft smile. "Where are we?"

"We are, in the middle of the Atlantic, in my private jet, on our way to London," Loki explained.

"I only asked where, not the whole plan," Patience stood up to stretch. She was careful not to hit her hand on anything. She knew Loki was watching her, but still went on with her business. She fixed her dress and ran her hand through her hair to get the knots out. Finally finished, she turned around and sat back down in her seat. Loki took a seat across from Patience, looking out the same window she was. "You know this is my first plane ride," Patience broke the silence.

"Really," Loki said. "Then why is it that you are not scared, if it is your first?"

"Well, I'm stuck with you. I figured the plane ride would be so bad. I'm more scared of you than the plane," Patience explained.

"Why is that?"

"Well, the plane won't grab me by the neck, or throw me against the wall, or shatter every bone in my head when I try to punch it."

Loki laughed at everything she said. "I am not as bad as you think of me to be."

"Never judge a book by its cover Jensen always told me," Patience gave Loki a small smile and starred about out the window. "London. England. Why that place?"

"Have you been there?"

"No, I just told you this is my first plane ride. I haven't been anywhere. Just New York. I just want to know why London."

"It was only a question."

"Okay, my turn to ask a question," Patience said. "Is it true that you are the son of a Frost Giant?"

Loki gave Patience a sour look. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I studied Norse Mythology in high school. Honestly, I thought it was a waste of my time, but I liked it. I never believed in gods until you nearly destroy Earth. Okay, my turn," Patience said.

"What a moment, I did not ask my question," Loki protested.

"Yeah, you did. You asked, 'How did you know'," Patience explained. Loki went through his thoughts and shut his eyes, admitting defeat. "Okay, do you really grow old and die? I thought gods were immortals."

"We are not immortals. We are born, we grow up, then die. We do have a longer lifespan than you mortals, much longer," He impressed Patience with his answer. "My turn, did you have someone special in your life?"

"Getting kind of personal. Yeah, I guess. Well…yeah. I did, but he moved to the other side of the United States. End of the relationship," Patience said and quickly looked out the window and thought of another question. "Alright my turn, why did you choose me to take me, when there are other women, more beautiful than me in New York?"

"I do not go by beauty, but by strength and courage. You have plenty of that, along with beauty," Loki looked at Patience, her face went pink, touched by what he said. "Have you dreamed of far bigger things than just protecting your sister?"

Patience thought the question through for a long time. "I guess I never thought of my future. Maybe because I don't have a plan for my life. The way I see it, is the plans always fail," Patience said. She looked up at Loki, he seemed satisfied with her answer. "What did Thor do that made you hate his so much?

"I lived in his shadow. Always in his shadow. I wanted more than just to be a Prince Of Asgard. I wanted a thrown, a kingdom. But that was all taken," Loki said. He remained silent for a while. He let his anger cool as he thought of a question. "What is it that you fear the most?"

"Other than you and the plane? I guess it would be losing my freedom to do what I want. Being stuck with you as a prisoner, takes everything I dreamed of away. I can't do what I do best, and that's protecting my little sister from anything and everything. Freedom is something worth fighting for. What is it like in Asgard?"

"Different than here. There is a palace of gold. Our technology is far advanced. We mainly use it for healing, weapons, discovering anything and everything we want. I guess you would call it beautiful and magical. How is your arm," Loki asked.

Patience lifted up her arm, still wrapped and kind of purple still. "Still sore. I can move it now though. What did you do to it anyways?"

Loki smiled, "I healed the bones with my magic. It should be fully healed in a few days, if you do not punch anything else."

"Here is your wine, sir," the attendant interrupted. "And a Pepsi for the girl," she said as she set a pepsi can and glass cup with ice in front of Patience. "Can I get you anything else?"

"What's your name, miss," Patience asked.

"Genesis."

Patience smiled. "Genesis. I love that name. Different and unique. My name is Patience." Loki watched the two women talk amongst each other. "Thank you, Genesis. I think we're okay for now." Genesis gave a bow and left with a smile on her face.

"What was that," Loki asked, the smile on his face disappeared.

"What was what?"

"That," Loki stood up and went to close the door that Genesis left open. "People should fear us!"

"People should fear You, Loki. But I don't want them to be scared of me," Patience said calmly. "Especially Genesis. I like her, she's nice. If it makes you feel better, I'm scared of you." Patience looked up at Loki. He had nothing else to say. "Please, we were being civil and talking for once. Sit down and enjoy your wine, while I enjoy my pepsi. Thank you, by the way," Patience said as she was opening the can and began to pour it into the glass.

"For what," Loki asked while he sat down, picking up his glass.

"For my Pepsi," Patience smiled. "I'm glad you remembered that it's my favorite." Loki smiled at her thanks and took a sip of his wine. "Shall we continue our question game? Or do you want to stop?" Patience waited for a bit, but all she got was silence. "You know, I always wanted to see London for a long time now. I guess I can blame Doctor Who for that."

"Doctor Who," Loki asked. He was very confused by it.

"Doctor Who. It's a television series made in London. I love it. It's very hard to explain though," Patience took another sip from her pepsi.

Loki only smiled, "We have all the time in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

**I think I'm starting to get the hang of this...I think. The plane landing in this story is actually what I was like in my first plane ride. I cut the circulation off in my friends hand. It literally turned blue! Don't worry, he still has his hand! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I still do not understand," Loki said.

"We ended this conversations a long time ago. Let it go," Patience said. "I told you it would be hard for me to explain and hard for you to understand." She laid her head against the wall of the plane, annoyed by Loki's constant questions that he would ask over and over again.

"So, this Doctor that is what people call him. He is an alien but in a human form?" Patience nodded. "He travels is a box that flies through space and he can travel to different times," Loki continued.

"Why are you still asking about it if you can remember that much? How do you not understand?"

"How does it make him a god? A immortal god? And why is he called the doctor if he has no medical experience?"

"He isn't immortal. When he is near death, he repairs himself by a process called regeneration. So technically, he died over ten times. He gets a new face, new everything after the regeneration. And that how people know him by, just the Doctor. When the bad guys and monster hear his name, they run, hoping to never face him. I have no idea how many times I told you this," Patience explained again. She explained it at least ten times, maybe more. Each time she explained everything over again to Loki, she grew more annoyed.

Loki processed everything that Patience told him. Though she said it over and over again, he was still confused. "So then, what makes it so…popular to you people?"

"Nothing. It's just a good show," Patience said. "Are we finished? Can we stop now? What happened to that fun question game we were playing a long time ago?"

"Another time. We are about to land," Loki said.

The plane began to descend, looked out the window and seen the street lights on the ground, growing closer and closer. "What time is it here?"

"It is almost dawn," Loki said.

Patience sat in her seat and buckled her seat belt tightly. Loki took a seat next to hers and buckled his belt. The plane grew bumpier and Patience grew even more scared. Shutting her eyes, she grabbed Loki's hand and squeezed tightly. When the plane finally touched ground for the very first time, it hit the ground hard, making the plane shake and rattle. Patience gave out a soft scream and gripped Loki's hand tightly.

"It is alright," Loki said. "I really hope I get this hand back soon." He tried to make Patience laugh, but it didn't work. She sat very still until the plane came to complete stop. She let out a long breathe of relief. But she still didn't let go of Loki's hand.

The runway workers pushed a stair case to the door when it was safe to go near the plane. Loki got up from his seat and waited for Patience to get her belt undone. She had to do it one handed, while the other still hung onto Loki's hand. Finally she got it undone and quickly stood up and wrapper herself arms around his arm.

A black car was waiting for them on the runway. A traumatized Patience still clung to Loki's arm as they began to go down the stairs and walked towards the car. Loki opened the door for Patience and let her climb in first.

"Are you alright," Loki asked.

"That landing…is that how all planes land," Patience asked as she climbed into the car. She slid to the other side of the seat so Loki can get in.

"I assure you, they are all not that bad," Loki laughed. "This is your first flight, the next will not be as terrible."

"That's comforting to know," Patience said.

The car drove off. Patience leaded her head on the window, watching the street lights go by. The sun started to rise very slowly, the sky began to grow lighter. Patience looked away from the sun and looked down to her hands.

Loki noticed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just the sun," Patience said.

Loki looked towards the east. "It has barely risen," Loki said. "What is so bothersome about it?"

"I said it's nothing."

"Does it remind you of home?" Tears began to streamed down her face and fell to her hands, Loki noticed and looked up at the sun. "I am sorry. I did not mean to make you upset. I only wondered why you hate the sun. I always thought of it as a new start."

"It's not that," Patience said trying to fight back the tears. "To me, the sun rise meant freedom. I always, always woke up early to watch it. I loved it. Now, I hate it more than anything. More than I hate you."

Loki watched her as she forced herself to stop crying. She refused to look at the sun, and she didn't want to look at Loki, so she focused he eyes to her hands that were resting on her legs. "You should not hate the sun," Loki finally said. "The way I see it, the sun is life. And if were not to rise, then everything is broken, and is dying. Did you not say earlier that you biggest fear is losing your freedom? Are you are afraid of losing the sunny if it represents freedom for you?"

Patience starred at her hands as the last tears fell to her hands. He was right, everything she told him was true. "Damn you," she finally said.

"Why," Loki laughed.

"For using my own words against me. Good move."

Loki laughed even more, "One point for me." Patience looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

"That's all I know, Loki took Patience to London. I think he's using her as a shield against you guys," Chase said. Nick sat in his chair and starred at her, processing everything that the girl told him. "I told Patience it was a bad idea to go up again Loki, but she didn't listen."

Nick escorted Chase to Avenger headquarters, to keep her under protection from Loki's men that were in New York. Tony, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bruce were all in the room with them. Listening to Chase tell her tale.

"That's what she did when I was going to blast Loki halfway across the Earth, she placed herself between me and Loki, but her own free will. Making herself a shield from Loki and I to protect the people around that area. It even surprised Loki," Tony explained.

"She would do something reckless like that," Chase said. "She always did something like that to people she didn't know. Always defending them. Always fighting for them."

"So, you know nothing else," Steve asked.

"Nope, that's it. Do you guys have a plan?"

"Not yet," Fury said. "But our priority is to get the girl away from him before we take him down."

"Can I help," Chase said quickly. Everyone gave her a look the showed the lack of confidence in her. "I want to help." Everyone was silent, until Steve finally spoke up.

"Do you have any experience in fighting," Steve asked.

"No, but I can learn! I want to help. I want my big sister back. She's all I have," Chase said.

Everyone exchanged glances, Fury gave a silent nod. "I can't allow that."

"But why not!?"

"We don't want you to get hurt," Bruce said sadly. "Maybe worse."

"But my sister always protected me! Now it's my turn to protect her," Fury remained silent. "Please, I want to help"

"You did, you gave us information about Loki and where he's gone," Fury said, trying to get to Chase stop asking.

"But I want to do more than that! He has my sister, and God knows what he'll do to her!" They were all still silent. But Tony noticed the tears streaming down her face that she was fighting back. "Patience is the only family I have left. Please, I want to get my big sister back. That's all I want."

"Fine," a voice said, it was Tony. "Your training starts now." Everyone gave Tony a look of anger, wondering why he agreed to let the girl help. "So get going, and you better not give up on us either. If you want to help, then you need to give it your full," Tony said, ignoring everyone who protested.

Chase smiled, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She looked around the room and everyone gave her a dark look, then a look of defeat.

"Fine," Fury sighed. "Natasha will train you. She's one of the best spies we have and she'll teach you move she knows. As soon as you're ready, we'll get going. We'll get your sister back, I promise." Fury gave Natasha nod. She got up from her seat and gestured Chase to follow her. Everyone watched the two leave and disappear in the dark halls.

"You shouldn't have said yes. She's going to get herself killed," Fury said to Tony.

"At least she's going to die trying. But you shouldn't have made a promise that you know you can't keep. You're just giving her false hope," Tony said back to Fury.

"And you're not giving her false hope?"

"I'm giving her a chance to try and prove herself. Who knows, maybe she'll be a good spy one day," Tony said as he left the room, leaving the rest of the Avengers in their silence.


End file.
